1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to fishing lures of the bucktail jig type and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to an improved type of jig and method of manufacturing a bucktail jig whereby it achieves more desirable appearance and water action.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes a great number of types of jig, bucktail baits and bucktail jig combinations of various size, shape, color, etc. Bucktail fishing baits have been a popular and effective type of artificial lure for a long number of years. The present invention deals both in the type of lure produced and the selection of component materials, as well as the method of tying the components together on a jig-type hook.